


Sleepy Proposals

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm in love with these two, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, pure fluff, send help, seriously, the amount of fluff is sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning and the sun is spreading warmth to everyone it touches. In particular, Asahi and Noya.<br/>They spend their time kissing and cuddling but there's one question that Noya is just burning to ask.<br/>One question that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Proposals

It was warm. It was cosy. Beams of sunlight draped upon Nishinoya's skin and caressed him - slowly waking him. He awoke with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he noticed that his chest was pressed against Asahi's back, spooning him. Everything felt so nice and soft. Noya blinked a few times and moved a hand to swipe the sleep from his drowsy eyes. Craving more warmth he snuggled closer, breathing in Asahi's scent. Asahi was nearly always the little spoon, despite being bigger and much taller. It was just in his nature. Noya stretched and pressed a small kiss at the nape of his boyfriends neck. It was beautiful to see Asahi like this in the morning all peaceful. It was much different from seeing him on the court, concentrated and ready. Noya ran a hand through his long coffee coloured hair. "Gorgeous" he breathed. Even when Asahi began to stir, Noya continued to let his gentle fingers flow through Asahi's locks. The taller man's caramel eyes cracked open and he sighed as Noya touched him. _Today's the day_ , thought Noya, _I'm gonna do it._

"Good morning" yawned Asahi.  
"Morning" smiled Noya, now moving his other hand to absent-mindedly stroke Asahi's abdomen.   
"Someone's in a good mood" said Asahi, rolling onto his back. Noya hummed in approval, the sunbeams playing along both of their skin. He rested on Asahi's lean chest, tracing incoherent shapes along it. He planted a chaste kiss on his collarbone before staring into his eyes.  
"Beautiful" he complimented. Asahi's ears went pink causing a small chuckle from Noya - who's other hand was getting lost in the others messy brown hair.   
"Oh, stop it you" grinned Asahi, covering his face with a pillow. Noya giggled, lifting a corner of the pillow.  
"You love it" he said. He could hear Asahi's muffled laughter. "Come on, get out from under there."  
"It's embarrassing!" he cried, peeking out.  
Noya ducked his head under the pillow and kissed Asahi firmly on the lips. "Cute" he insisted, proceeding to give him Eskimo kisses.   
"If anyone's cute, it's you" denied Asahi, flipping Noya over to lean over him and pin him down. Noya struggled with a pout.  
"Aww, Asahi, come on no fair" he said, "you're way bigger than me!"  
"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?" challenged Asahi, nudging his nose against his significant other. Noya smirked and mustered up all his strength to push Asahi over and clamber on top. Weak was not his style. He was strong! There was no getting what he wanted if he wasn't strong. Asahi sleepily moved his arms but Noya wasn't relenting. Noya had him right where he wanted him. "Mine" he grinned, dropping on top of him and hugging him close, "all mine."  
Asahi's large arms wrapped around Noya and tightened as hard as possible. "Yeah, all yours" he said, looking up at his boyfriend with large eyes. 

Noya chewed on his lip decisively before sitting up and straddling Asahi's waist and pulling him up too. "Hey, Asahi" said Noya, "there's, um, something I want to ask."  
Asahi smiled and pecked Noya on the lips, "yeah, and what's that gorgeous?'  
Noya took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. Nerves started to bubble up inside him. Almost on the verge of spilling. _Calm yourself Noya_ , he told himself, _you need a steady head for this._ He took Asahi's hands into his and stared directly into his eyes. "I know that we've only been together for three years" Noya began, "but those three years have been the happiest of my life. We've been through heart breaking troubles and breath taking happiness. You're always so loving and caring. You never do anything without thinking about me first. You are selfless, kind, and so many other things that words can't even begin to cover."  
Asahi's heart leapt into his throat. Noya was saying these words. Noya was saying these words to him.  
"I want you to know that I love you" Noya continued, "and that I wish for nothing more than to hold you, to listen to you. To be with you."  
He took a breath and reached behind Asahi and inside his pillow case. When he pulled back, inside his hands was a small, velvet black box. Asahi stared, stricken, his pupils blown wide as his eyes flitted between his boyfriend and the box. "Asahi Azumane" said Noya, opening the box with shaking hands to reveal a stunning engagement ring, "will you marry me?"  
Asahi couldn't speak. Tears sprung to his eyes and all he could do was look at Noya with such love and adoration. "Noya..." he said, cupping the others cheeks with his large careful hands and pressing their foreheads together, "of course I will!"  
Noya's eyes sparked and he sprung himself at Asahi, bear hugging him and knocking both of them off of the bed. "Oh Asahi!" he cried, showering him with kisses. Only breaking away to take the ring out of the box and slip it onto his fiancé's finger. "Oh, we're going to get married!"  
Asahi chuckled and buried his face into the crook of Noya's neck. "I love you so much" he whispered.  
"I love you too" smiled Noya.


End file.
